


Singularity (AU Snippet Part 2)

by dreamydami



Series: Singularity Snippets [2]
Category: Chase Me - Dreamcatcher (Music Video), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dildos, F/F, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Kinky, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamydami/pseuds/dreamydami
Summary: The wealth-born Handong runs away from home after coming out to her parents. She meets the promiscuous, music-passionate Yoobin whose bff, Bora, meets a dazzling woman while she's in a perfect relationship.





	Singularity (AU Snippet Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an excerpt from my SMS/SNS AU. I just posted it here because someone asked lol. 
> 
> Read my AU here: https://twitter.com/crajee4jenyer/status/1131958345059856384
> 
> Thank you!

Bora’s car is parked a couple of blocks away from Yoobin’s apartment, as per the latter’s instructions. There were no street lights, no roving guards. Just the cold abandoned apartment in one side and a huge tree in the other. The car is parked beneath the the tree which covers the night sky filled with stars, a view so cool yet keeps Yoobin and Bora in heat with lust.

 

“How do you want it, daddy?” Bora asks, certain with strong desire to please Yoobin.

“No, I’m pleasing you first tonight. Which one do you want?”

 

Yoobin opens her bag, showing off her inventory full of pleasure toys. Bora has seen that and more before, but bringing them inside a semi-dark tinted car brings excitement to her loins. She picks the police hat and places it on Yoobin’s head then runs her fingers slowly from her face to her neck. Yoobin shudders, her face jerking a bit to Bora’s touch. Her eyes looked delirious with her face to the car’s ceiling, exposing her neck for Bora to attack. She comes in closer to her neck, releases her hot, tempting breath onto it, and licks with the tip of her tongue.

 

Yoobin is sent to a trance. She moans and groans, putting the bag of toys on the car’s floor as she reaches out for the strap-on that she loves wearing for Bora. She whimpers as Bora guides her hand inside her top, her palms and fingers touching the deep valley between her breasts. Yoobin bites her lower lip and exhales lewd breath, almost like a moan.

 

“You really moan like a little girl. I can never see you as a top.”

“You’re under arrest for talking so much. You have to shut up and enjoy me so the sanctions will be reduced.”

 

Yoobin takes out a scarf and ties it around Bora’s mouth. She takes the strap-on and wears it as she guides Bora to lie down beneath her.

 

“Thank goodness your back seat is pretty spacious. And that you’re small.”

 

She takes the handcuffs from her bag and locks her hand and Bora’s. She goes on top of her, eager to hear Bora’s muffled moaning. She rubs the strap-on in between her legs and Bora bites on the scarf covering her mouth. Yoobin sinks to her knees between Bora’s legs, placing the strap-on just above her hips as her hands search for Bora’s thighs.

 

Yoobin uses her mid-long nails to gently scratch her plump thighs and Bora gasps for air. She’s cursing through her restrained mouth, arching her body forward to Yoobin so she can rub her mound using the butch’s fake junk. Yoobin chuckles, delighted even, at the thirst Bora is exemplifying. She turns serious as the grunts of Bora make her want to hear more of it.

 

“You seem impatient. Officer thinks you’re such a bad girl.”

 

Yoobin runs the tip of her fingers from Bora’s thighs up until her ass. She digs her nails onto her juicy flesh and Bora quivers at the pain. The soreness Yoobin inflicts on her body brings her lightning in her groin. She cries out through the scarf, murmuring Yoobin’s name, audibly hazy.

 

“A bad girl who likes pain. Officer likes it.”

 

Yoobin spanks Bora’s ass and her body quakes as her eyes roll to the back of her head. She spanks her two more times and Bora shudders at the crisp sound of Yoobin hitting her. Yoobin smirks as she looks into her eyes, satisfied that her hits had made her a little pinkish. Bora’s face gives a grimace of pleasure.

 

“Do you want more, bad girl?”

 

Yoobin slaps her face just the way she wants her to, and Bora nods repeatedly with eyes pleading for more. She loves getting hit, her warm palm spanking her temperate skin. It’s the kind of pain she always looks for and no one else could give her that kind of satisfaction from affliction.

 

She spanks her thighs, now turning pink, as she thrusts her hips slowly so the strap-on touches the slit beneath her trousers. She claws through her thighs more and Bora tries to scream.

 

“Yoobin….fuck me….”

 

Yoobin hears her plead from her restrained lips and decides to make Bora beg for more. She stops rubbing the strap-on and pulls her trousers down to her ankles, making Bora jolt up, capturing Yoobin’s mouth. She puts down the restraint on her mouth and kisses Yoobin, brushing their lips together. They roll their tongues over each other as they steal each other’s air. Bora sucks her bottom lip into her mouth and Yoobin coos heavily.

 

“Suck me a hickey,”

 

Bora splays her hands on Yoobin’s velvety back and removes her sports bra, smelling the cleavage right in front of her face.

 

“Fuck, Officer, you always smell so sexy,”

 

Yoobin is pleased with the compliment and Bora flicks her tongue on her chest, the area near her nipple. She crushes the skin on Yoobin’s chest and bruises it. The police-looking girl digs her nails on Bora’s back as she she sucks a bit more. She gets distracted, breathes out in front of Yoobin’s bare chest and mutters, “More.”

 

Yoobin rakes her nails on her back with the pain she’s been hungry for. Bora moans as she swats a violet kiss mark on her chest. She pulls her head back once done with the hickey, finally breathing air into her nose. Her car smells like sex and the windows spell out lust in the moisture formed by their sweat. She looks into Yoobin’s eyes, her gaze full of fiery desire.

 

“Peg me, Officer. Please.”

 

Yoobin smirks as she touches her dripping nub. Their cuffed hands hurting their wrists, giving them enough pain to writhe in as they pleasure each other. She prepares the strap-on with a bit of lube from Bora’s wetness and presses two fingers inside her folds. Bora bites back a moan and her breath hitches, her legs crouching up as Yoobin slithers two fingers inside her.

 

She removes them hastily from her, just using her fingers to check how wet she is. She replaces it with her fake junk, and she carefully pegs Bora with the lubricated toy, thrusting her hips in and out. Bora makes a strangled, sensual noise, just enough to make Yoobin touch her own crease.

 

“Faster, Officer, please,”

 

Bora’s eyes roll back, her body arching upwards as Yoobin answers to her request. Yoobin lets off an incoherent moan and pleads.

 

“Fuck, Bora, moan louder,”

 

Bora hooks her legs around Yoobin’s waist and she pounds her faster, wilder. Her moans become screams as her mouth forms a wide gape. She’s short on breath and gags for air when Yoobin starts pulling on her hair.

 

Fire pools low in Bora’s abdomen and her vision is about to go black. She holds in as much as she could so Yoobin can keep pulling her hair, just the way she wants her to.

 

“Come now, baby,”

 

Bora lets out a loud groan but is yet to reach her limit. Yoobin keeps on thrusting, making Bora feel multiple waves of fire come out of her. Her face is painted with passion that the tip of her nerves are about to burst. She finally lets out a shattering moan, one where she dissolves into pleasure. She sees nothing but black and her fingers, her breasts, and her essence are all sensitive after exploding.

 

“Good girl,”

 

“Thanks, Officer. Now it’s your turn.”

 

Bora removes the strap-on and pulls down her jeans zipper along with her trousers. Yoobin closes her eyes and pulls her head back to the windshield, still on her knees.

 

“Devour me,”

 

Yoobin is intoxicated as Bora flicks her tongue once on her clit, her blood roaring through her ears.

 

“Officer’s been bad too. Would she like some spanking?”

 

“I have a belt in my bag. Please hit me using that.”

 

The handcuffs are bothering Bora so she unlocks her hand and cuffs Yoobin with the back seat.

 

Yoobin escapes a deep huff as Bora pulls out the belt from her bag, as if inhaling the air of Bora’s orgasm inside the car.

 

“How hard, Officer?”

 

“As hard as the cock I fucked you with.”

 

Bora is sent to cloud (sixty-)nine remembering how good her orgasm felt earlier. With thoughts filled with lust, she raises her hand with the belt wrapped around her small hand.

 

“This hard?”

 

“Harder.”

 

“This?”

 

“Harder!”

 

Bora hits her for a third time and Yoobin husks. The torture lurches her and she huffs jagged moans. She is engulfed by the pain Bora is giving her, and she wants more.

 

“More, baby. Please.”

 

Bora hits her two more times and Yoobin writhes in pain. She stretches her legs, covering most the of the back seat and Bora sits beside them. Yoobin is breathless, already feeling hazy from the belt-hitting.

 

“Can I pleasure Officer now?”

 

“Y-yes. Don’t be gentle. Wreck me.”

 

Bora moves the driver’s seat forward so she can have more room to crouch on the floor. She moves her face towards Yoobin’s crevice which she splits open with her fingers. She licks the pearl that her inner lips hide and Yoobin shudders, intoxicated with pleasure. She lifts her cuffed hand and it cuts through her skin. It’s painful, but it doesn’t match the fire burning through her loins. She scratches her own inner thigh as Bora pounds two fingers inside her. She licks and sucks on her clit as she slides one more finger inside her, pumping and pounding as hard as she could. Yoobin is groaning, pulling on Bora’s hair as she delves her tongue inside her even more.  She feels light-headed and moves to Bora’s back, clings onto it and digs her fingers into it. Yoobin bucks her hips towards Bora’s face as she slithers her fingers faster inside her, screaming her pleasure out. She feels drunk with lust and burnt with arousal, sending her mind to a frenzy of gratification.

 

“Fuck! Bora... I’m coming...”

 

She pants for air and pulls on Bora’s hair again. The more dominant woman now dives her whole mouth to kiss her inner lips below. Yoobin finally ripples with trails of fire and everything cuts to white noise in her head. She loosens her grip on Bora’s hair and she wipes her wet mouth with the back of her hand.

 

"Aahhh, fuck, that was so good Bora…"

 

Yoobin was glistening in sweat as she gapes for more air; the car is covered with moisture on the windows. She was wallowing on the emptiness in her mound and checks if she can do something about it, but Bora was already putting on her clothes as she slowly opens her window to feel a bit of air. They wipe the moisture off the glass and see another car parked a couple of feet from them.

 

“See? This vacant lot is actually a motel.”

 

Bora laughs. She loves how their after-sex regimen involves joking and just laughing. No feelings, no cuddling. Just talking about life, sometimes maybe smoking a joint, and laughing until the wee hours in the morning. She loves this friendship she keeps with her and Yoobin feels the same. They fuck each other mindlessly and return to being good friends after each other’s orgasms. She steps out of the car and looks up in the sky while enjoying the cool air of the night. She peeks at the back seat and sees Yoobin catching her breath, still without her trousers.

 

“Get dressed already. Can I shower in your place? I feel really icky right now.”

 

* * *

 

 

The two almost drop to their knees, nearly unable to walk after getting off Bora’s car. Yoobin drops to her bed as soon as they’ve reached her door and Bora rushes to the shower. Yoobin hears the splash of water against the floor and the soft humming that Bora makes whenever she cleans up herself. She stands up, walks towards the bathroom, and grabs a chair to sit beside the door.

 

“Hey, all this is fun and I’m happy things are going well with you and Minji but real talk. When you start dating her officially or whatever you call it, can you maybe spare some time for me?”

“Hahahahaha! Let’s see. I’ll have to be open to Minji about it though.”

“I hope she’ll be cool? Cause my lady fantasies ain’t stopping anytime soon.”

“Just find a top.”

“With your ass or better, yeah that’s gonna be easy.”

“Was that sarcasm or longing for me?”

“Dude, I really like our set up, our friendship. I hate complicated shit that’s why I don’t like relationships. And this has been fun.”

“Okay, don’t cry on me. It’s not like she’s gonna be my girlfriend in the next minute. I can still make you scream like a little girl right here, in this hot shower. Hop in.”


End file.
